Friends Reunited
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: Kevin and Lucy's son falls in love with Chandler and Roxanne's daughter. I suck at summarries. Please read and review. CHAPTER 3 ADDED!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Let me say one thing. There are no twins. They are practically impossible to write. Sam and David were never born. Keep that in mind as you read this story. As you will see, I have enough characters to deal with without Sam and David giving me writer's block.**

_**Friends Reunited**_

_**A Future Generation Fanfiction by Norwegianchick101**_

_**Prologue: The Proposal**_

Rebecca Hampton smiled as she tucked a fly-away strand of her golden-blonde hair back into her bun. Her boyfriend of two years, Jason Kinkirk, was taking her out on a date.

"Becca?" Jason called from the door. "You coming?"

Rebecca smirked as she opened the door to see her boyfriend standing their. His light brown hair was slicked back, and he was holding a bouquet of white roses.

Jason leaned in and kissed her, handing her the flowers.

"I love you." he said gently.

"I love you too." Becca said back, leaning her head on his shoulder.

They walked out of her apartment, and down to Jason's black convertible.

Becca smiled as she looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set, and they were pulling into Central Park.

They got out and sat on a bench.

Becca watched as Jason fumbled with something in his pocket.

"Rebecca Lucy Hampton," he said, getting down of the bench, and kneeling on one knee in front of her. "I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you. And my question for you now is, will you marry me?"

Rebecca saw the nervousness in his eyes and leaned down to kiss him.

"Yes, Jason Chandler Kinkirk. I will marry you."

-----

"Kevin!" Lucy Kinkirk yelled from the shower. "Will you get that!"

It was the morning of June 7th, 2029. Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk were both running late for work.

"Hello?" Kevin asked, picking up Lucy's cell phone.

"Dad?" Jason asked.

"Jay? What's up?" Kevin asked.

Jason sighed. "Nothing really. But I'm coming into town on Saturday, and I wanted to let you know ahead of time. I'm going to be bringing someone with me if that's okay."

Kevin smirked. "That depends. Is this someone male or female? Because your Aunt Mary and Uncle Ben will be in town from Buffalo, and we're going to need Savannah's room for them, and the guest room for Lindsay and Jill, and Chris and Jordan will be staying in your room. So you're going to need to bunk on the couch."

"What about Grandma and Grandpa's house?" Jason asked, a bit angry that his parents had rented out his room without so much as talking to him about it first.

"Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah are staying in the garage apartment. Susan and Faye are staying in the Hello Kitty suite. Mark, Thomas and John are staying in the attic. Uncle Simon and Aunt Rose are staying in the right room of the sliding doors, and Kristy and Julia are staying in the left. Uncle Martin, Aunt Ruthie, Sophia, Jessie, Amanda and Paul are staying at Hank and Julie's. And the Colonel and Ruth will be staying at a hotel."

Jason groaned. "Fine then, we'll stay in a hotel too. But wait a minute, why is everyone coming to Glen Oak?"

Kevin laughed at his son. "It's you great-grandparents75th wedding anniversary. But then again, I'm sure Savannah and Josh would love for you to stay at their house. But you still haven't answered my first question."

This time it was Jason's turn to laugh. "She's a girl." he told his father. "Her name is Rebecca Hampton, we went to NYU together. And she'll be going to academy with me this fall."

"Alright then. I'll call Savannah and let her know." Kevin said.

"Thanks Dad, you're the best." Jason said, before hanging up and turning to his fiancé.

"All set Babe." he told Rebecca. "We'll be staying at my sister Savannah's house."

Becca laughed and gave him a kiss. "I'm so exited." she told Jason, a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Friends Reunited**_

_**A Future Generation Fanfiction by Norwegianchick101**_

_**Chapter One: Meeting the Family**_

"Josh, can you get the door?" Savannah Johansen asked her husband. "It should be Jason and his friend."

Josh smiled and planted a kiss on his wife's cheek before heading to the foyer.

"Jason, hey." Josh said, greeting his brother-in-law. "And you must be Rebecca." he said, turning to Becca.

Becca nodded.

"I'm Josh, nice to meet you. Vannah!" Josh yelled, turning to the kitchen. "Get out here and say hello to your brother!"

Jason laughed as his sister came walking out of the kitchen wearing their mother's old apron.

"Sis, this is Rebecca. Becca, this is my sister, Savannah."

"Nice to meet you." Rebecca said. "I've heard so much about you."

Savannah smiled. "I wish I could say the same, but we haven't heard too much from Jay lately. Come on in and make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be ready in a few. Oh, and Josh, love, be a dear and carry their bags up to their rooms."

Jason laughed. Ever since last August when his sister had gotten married, she had been completely different. All sappy and dreamy; which was a bit aggravating if you asked him.

"Jay, honey," Becca said. "C'mon."

Jason sighed. If all girls were like his sister, it was going to be a long life.

He sighed and followed his fiancé into the dining room where thirty-eight places had been set.

He sat down and motioned for Rebecca to sit next to him, only to see her sitting across from him, smirking, and holding up a piece of paper saying '_Jason_'.

Jason blushed and went to sit on Rebecca's left. He glanced to his own left to see that he was seated next to his 15-year-old brother Andrew.

He raised his eyebrows to Rebecca, and she held up another card from her right saying '_Amanda_'.

Jason groaned. Amanda Brewer was his 7-year-old cousin; the youngest of all of them, and the nosiest as well. She was sure to notice the ring on Becca's finger.

The door bell rang, and thirty seconds later, three girls ran into the room-Amanda, Sophia, and Jessica.

"Jay!" Sophia squealed, popping down next to him. "I need to talk to you!"

Becca laughed as Jason turned to her.

"Becca, this is my cousin Sophia. Sophia, this is Rebecca."

"Hi!" Amanda piped up, from Rebecca's other side. "I'm Amanda. Are you Jason's girlfriend?"

Becca laughed and nodded. "And who are you?" she asked Jessica, who was seated on Amanda's other side.

"I'm Jessie." she said. "Not Jessica, just Jessie."

"I'm Rebecca. It's nice to meet you Jessie."

"AHEM!" a voice piped up. It was the girls' older brother Paul.

"Paul, hey! I'd like you to meet Rebecca. Becca, this is Paul."

"Hi." Paul said stiffly, turning to Sophia. "Sophia, you know how Savannah is about seats. She has you in between me and Mark; two seats down from Jessie."

Jason smirked. Jessie and Sophia, being four years apart in age, were constantly ratting at each other. Sophia would talk about boys, like any 14-year-old girl, and Jessie would groan and tell her to shut up, causing a glare from Uncle Martin and a lecture from Aunt Ruthie.

"But I need to talk to Jason!" Sophia wailed. She always came to Jason for advice on boys. Jessie asked him for help with school, even though she was a straight A student. And Amanda would bug him about his love life, his school life, and anything else she could think of. It had been that way since the girls could talk. Paul and Jason had always been close, but four years ago, when Jason headed off to college, their quality time as friends became less and less, and their family time as cousins became more and more.

"Sophia." Paul said, glaring at his sister for about a minute until she finally got up and went to her seat, only to begin in a heated argument with her sister over whether or not Hayden Christensen was hot, even though he was way too old for both of them.

Jason groaned as he heard the voice of his 13-year-old sister Linda.

"But Mom! All my friends get to stay up as late as they want during the summer! I'm thirteen and you're sending me to bed at nine O' clock! It's not like I'm five!"

Andrew laughed as he came into the dining room and sat down next to his brother.

"Can you believe her? You are _so_ lucky you moved out _before_ she hit puberty. Not to mention the fact that she wants to date. I mean, honestly, you should hear her. '_All my friends have boyfriends. All my friends are allowed to date. My friends do this, my friends do that. Why can't you be more lenient like my friends' parents?_'" Andrew said, in his best impression of Linda.

"Oh, hi." he said, turning to Rebecca. "I'm Andrew."

"Hi Andrew, I'm Rebecca. It's nice to meet you. And you must be Molly." she said, looking over Andrew's head at the girl next to him.

"Yeah, I am." she said. "How did you know?"

Becca laughed. "Its simple." she said, noticing that the table was now full. "Here, I'll show you."

"That's Amanda. She's your cousin. Seven years old. Black hair. Next to her is Jessica. Ten years old. Brown Hair. Straight A student. Then there's Paul, the only boy of the Brewer children, eighteen years old. Then there's boy-crazy Sophia. She's fourteen."

"Next to Sophia is Mark. He recently turned seventeen, and wants to be a pediatrician. Next to him is John, named after his great-grandfather. And then there's Faye, the black haired twin. And Susan, the brown haired twin. That's how everyone tells them apart. And then there's Thomas, the oldest boy in their family."

"After that there's Julia, she's just got her driver's license, but has already been reprimanded for speeding. Next to her is Kristy, she's the redhead of the family."

"Then we have Jill, she thinks the world hates her. Next to her is her twin Chris. He thinks the world revolves around him. Then there's Jordan, he just got his driver's license as well, but he's a good driver, unlike Julia. And then there's Lindsay, the quiet one."

"And as for the adults, we have your grandparents, Eric and Annie Camden. Then there's the Colonel and Ruth, your great-grandparents. Mary and Ben Kinkirk are Jill, Chris, Lindsay and Jordan's parents. Then we have your parents, Lucy and Kevin. Kevin is Ben's brother, and Lucy is Mary's sister. Next to your mom are Ruthie and Martin Brewer, then Simon and Rose Camden. Next to them are Sarah and Matt Camden."

"Savannah's husband Josh is the one next to Matt, and then there's Savannah. Next to Savannah is your nine year old brother Mike. And next to Mike is your twin sister Emily. Then Linda is sitting next to you, and you're sitting next to Andrew, who's sitting next to Jason."

Molly laughed, taking a scoop of potatoes. "Yep, that's right." she said. Have you seen pictures or something? Because Jay's never been good at describing people."

"Yeah, actually, I have." Becca said with a smirk on her face. "Were you the one who plays volleyball, or was that Emily?"

"That's me." Molly replied. "I got the sports scholarship, and Emily got the academic one."

"Oh, well, I've never been any good at sports."

"I could always give you a few pointers if you want." Molly said.

"Really? That would be great. Um, hold on a minute. Jay?" Becca asked, turning to her fiancé.

Jason smiled as he took Becca's hand and stood up, before clearing his throat. "AHEM."

"I have someone I'd like you all to meet. This is Rebecca Hampton, my girlfriend of two years, who is now my fiancé."

Lucy smiled at her son, and Kevin grinned.

But Rebecca just stood there, the smile on her face didn't disappear, but she was stunned, none-the-less.

"Oh my gosh." she whispered. "I'll be right back." she said to Jason, as she went to find her future mother-in-law.

"Lucy?" Rebecca asked. "Could I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Lucy smiled. "Of course dear. What is it?" she asked, once they were in the hall.

"Well, I knew all of your names before now, but it never really struck me until now. My parents are Roxanne and Chandler Hampton. They talk about you and your family all the time. Everything has a connection to the Camden household. My mom always regrets not keeping in touch when she went to the war. She whines about it to my dad all the time. I heard so much about you growing up that it should have struck me when I first heard the name Kinkirk. I have no idea why it didn't."

When Becca finished speaking, she looked up at Lucy.

The grown woman, and mother of seven children, had tears in her eyes.

"I can give you their number if you want." Rebecca suggested.

Lucy nodded, brining her forthcoming daughter-in-law into a welcoming hug.

"Thank you." she whispered, almost inaudibly.

Rebecca smiled and wrote the number down on a piece of paper, handing it to Lucy before going back inside.

---

"Hello, Hampton Residence. Eric speaking." the upcoming High School senior said.

Lucy smiled at the thought of Roxanne and Chandler naming their child after her father.

"Um, hi, this is Lucy Kinkirk. I'm a friend of your parents'. I was wondering if I could speak with one of them. Are they home?"

"My dad's at work." Eric said. "But you can talk to my mom."

"Thanks Eric." Lucy said, as she waited for Roxanne.

"LUCY?" Roxanne squealed.

"ROXANNE!" Lucy squealed in return.

"Lucy! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you! How'd you get our number?"

Lucy smirked. "From your daughter. She looks just like you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I get that all the time. But how did you meet Becca? She's heard all about you, so if she was going to be in Glen Oak she would have told me."

Lucy laughed. "Oh, don't worry; I think you're her next stop."

"Luce!" Roxanne whined. "Just tell me!"

"Okay, but I think she should be the one telling you this. Hold on a minute."

Lucy covered the receiver of the phone with her hand, and walked back into the dining room and over to Becca.

"Rebecca, hon. It's your mom." she said, smiling at Kevin.

"Mom?" Becca asked, leaving the room. "You are never going to believe this. I am _such_ an idiot. I mean, I grew up hearing about the famous Camden household, but when I heard the name Kinkirk, I brushed it off like it was nothing. I'm engaged to Lucy and Kevin's son Jason."

"Oh my gosh! Becca that's great!" Roxanne squealed. "Don't leave Glen Oak! Whatever you do, DON'T LEAVE GLEN OAK. I'm coming out there. Your father can watch three kids by himself. Besides, Eric doesn't really need to be babysat, so he can help your dad with the twins."

"Okay Mom, I've gotta go. I love you. The address is 123 4th Street South, Glen Oak California, 56789. And the phone number is 556-677-8899."

"I love you too Becca, and could I talk to Mary for a minute?"

Becca smiled. "Sure Mom, whatever you say."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Friends Reunited**_

_**A Future Generation Fanfiction by Norwegianchick101**_

_**Chapter Two: Reunions**_

**LAST TIME ON 7th HEAVEN**

_"I have someone I'd like you all to meet. This is Rebecca Hampton, my girlfriend of two years, who is now my fiancé."_

_"Well, I knew all of your names before now, but it never really struck me until now. My parents are Roxanne and Chandler Hampton. They talk about you and your family all the time. Everything has a connection to the Camden household. My mom always regrets not keeping in touch when she went to the war. She whines about it to my dad all the time. I heard so much about you growing up that it should have struck me when I first heard the name Kinkirk. I have no idea why it didn't."_

_"Um, hi, this is Lucy Kinkirk. I'm a friend of your parents'. I was wondering if I could speak with one of them. Are they home?"_

_"Mom?" Becca asked, leaving the room. "You are never going to believe this. I am such an idiot. I mean, I grew up hearing about the famous Camden household, but when I heard the name Kinkirk, I brushed it off like it was nothing. I'm engaged to Lucy and Kevin's son Jason."_

-----

"CHANDLER!" Roxanne squealed, as she ran into her husband's arms. She had gone down to the church just to tell him about Jason and Rebecca.

"Roxanne?" Chandler asked. "Is something wrong?"

Roxanne shook her head vigorously as she handed him the slip of paper with Lucy and Kevin's address and phone number.

"Um, look Love. I see the address, but I don't know whose it is." Chandler told his wife.

Roxanne, still at a loss for words, pointed to the tiny scrawl in the corner. It said, _Kevin and Lucy_.

Chandler raised his eyebrows, and Roxanne nodded; a smile on her face.

"No." Chandler said.

"Yes!" Roxanne replied excitedly. "And I'm catching the Red Eye to Glen Oak on JetBlue Airlines tonight. Mary's already hooked me up; I talked to her just ten minutes ago."

Chandler smiled and gave his wife a kiss. "I'm coming with you." he said.

"But Chandler," Roxanne said. "Tomorrow's Sunday. You have church."

Chandler laughed. "It'll be fine. Now do you think Mary's still there?"

Roxanne smiled and handed her husband the paper.

"Johansen Residence, Savannah speaking."

Chandler glanced at his wife. "I'm sorry Miss; I must have the wrong number. I was looking for Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk."

Savannah laughed. "Oh, hold on a minute."

"Mom!" Chandler heard the girl yell. "It's for you!"

Chandler sighed. He should have known. His oldest daughter would always choose to stay with someone her own age rather than someone her parents' age.

"Hello?" Lucy asked.

"Luce? It's Chandler."

"Oh, Chandler, hey. Sorry about that, I guess Rebecca must have given Roxanne Savannah's phone number. That's where she's staying. The Kinkirk Villa is full; as well as Casa Camden. And Ruthie and family are staying with Hank and Julie; they couldn't make it to dinner though. But Ruthie did of course. Just not Hank and Julie."

"Um...okay. Well, Roxanne regained speech just long enough to tell me that she was taking the Red Eye to Glen Oak tonight, so if you could tell me what's going on, that would be great."

"Okay, well, I can understand. It turns out that Rebecca is engaged to my son, Jason. They were going to come to our place, but seeing as how it's my grandparents' 75th wedding anniversary, we were all booked out."

"Okay, well, could I talk to Mary for a minute?" Chandler asked.

"Sure, no problem. MARY!" Lucy yelled. "IT'S CHANDLER! HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Chandler sighed. You could take the woman away from the Camdens, but you can never get the Camden away from the woman. Roxanne even had a bit of Camden left in her from her Monday night pizza outings with Lucy.

"Chandler?" Mary said.

"Yeah, I was wondering if maybe you cou-"

"Say no more." Mary laughed. "I've got it all under control. In fact, how many kids have you got? You might as well bring them out here too."

Chandler sighed. "Well, here in Pennsylvania we have four. But if you want a total count there's five."

"Great, I'll see all six of you at the airport at 11:30. That's when your flight gets in. See you then."

"Chandler Hampton?" Roxanne asked when her husband hung up the phone. "What did you do?"

Chandler smirked. "Well, maybe instead of one more ticket I got five more tickets so...yeah." he trailed off.

Roxanne sighed. "What am I ever going to do with you?" she asked, more to herself than to Chandler.

----

19-year-old Alyssa Hampton groaned as she laid her head down on the window. "What kind of airline doesn't have pillows?"

Eric laughed. "Um, all of them. They give out these stupid snack packs too. Trust me; it's a waist of your three bucks."

"Will you two stop arguing?" 11-year-old Shirley asked, blowing on a stray strand of her golden-blonde hair, a shade that could have rivaled her sister's.

"Attention passengers. We will be landing in Glen Oak, California in approximately five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and put your trays in the upright position." came the pilot's voice over the intercom.

Lucas watched out the window, staring as the scenery below them changed into a blur.

"Luke?" Roxanne asked her 11-year-old son. "Everything all right?"

Luke nodded, just as the plane began to touch the ground.

---

Mary flashed her JetBlue badge at the security guard as she entered gate B4. It was 11:28, and she had just received word that the plane had touched down.

"MARY!" Roxanne yelled, running over to great her friend.

"Hey. Where's everyone else?"

"Right here." Chandler said, coming up behind his wife, and turning to his kids. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet an old friend of your mother's and mine, Mary Kinkirk. Mary, these are our kids. Alyssa, Eric, and the twins, Luke and Shirley."

"It's nice to meet you. Should we get going?" Mary asked Chandler.

Chandler nodded and after obtaining everyone's luggage, they headed out to Mary's minivan.

----

"So, here we are." Mary said, pulling into Kevin and Lucy's driveway.

When they got inside, Mary groaned. "Okay, um...rooms. The couch pulls out into a bed, so Chandler and Roxanne, you guys can sleep there, and Alyssa can probably stay with Lindsay and Jill in the guest room. And Shirley can stay in Linda's room. I'm pretty sure there's some extra space in Mike and Andy's room where Luke can stay, and Eric can bunk with Jordan and Chris in Savannah's old room."

Roxanne laughed as she took her suitcase to the bathroom to change.

Mary showed the Hampton children where they would be staying, and came back downstairs to check on Chandler and Roxanne.

"So, how have things been, I need an update." Roxanne said laughing, as Chandler leaned over and kissed her.

Mary laughed as well and went over to the cupboard in the entertainment center and pulled out a large purple book.

"Okay, this is Lucy's scrapbook. It has practically everything in it." she said, opening it to a page labeled _Matt and Sarah Camden_.

"You already know Matt and Sarah, they have five kids. Susan and Faye are the oldest. They're twins, everyone tells them apart by their hair. Susan's is brown, Faye's is black." Mary stated, pointing to a picture of two girls. "Then there's Thomas, he's Matt and Sarah's oldest boy. He's about two years younger than the twins. Then we have John, he's their only son with black hair, so it's not too hard to tell him apart. Then there's Mark, he's 17, and the youngest."

Mary turned the page again, this time to one that said _Ben and Mary Kinkirk_. She sighed. "Okay, well, this is a long story that I don't care to explain right now. But anyways, Ben and I have four kids. Jill and Chris, the twins, are the oldest. They'll be 21 in November, but believe me, I can wait for that. And then we have Lindsay, she's a year and a half younger than the twins. And the there's Jordan, 16 and licensed to drive. Very, very scary."

Mary turned yet another page to find one covered in hearts and lips. This page was headed _Kevin and Lucy Kinkirk_. "Alright." she said. "Kevin and Lucy have their oldest daughter, Savannah. She's 24 and teaches first grade at Roosevelt. She's married to Josh Johansen. Savannah's told me that she thinks she might be pregnant, but don't tell anyone I told you that; especially not Lucy. Then there's Jason, who, as you know, is currently engaged to your daughter. He wants to be a police officer and work for the Glen Oak Police Department. He thinks that if he works in Glen Oak, then he'll have his dad for a boss, and won't get yelled at for being late. After Jay they had _their _twins, Molly and Emily. They're going to Crawford this fall. Molly's on a volleyball scholarship and Em's on an academic one. Then we have Andrew, 15, blonde and arrogant. And then we have 13 year old Linda, whom I like to call, 'Little Miss Lucy'. If you had lived with Lucy at age 13, you would understand perfectly. And then there's Michael, a real Mamma's boy if you ever saw one. But he's only nine, so you can't blame him."

Mary turned to the next page and grimaced. The page read _Simon and Rose Camden_. "No one really liked Rose at first. Especially Lucy, hence the mustache." Mary laughed at the French moustache her sister had drawn on Rose's face. "But they have two kids. Kristy is the only redhead of the family, other than her mother of course. And Julia is the blonde one, and well, let's just say she drives like her father."

Mary turned one last page and smiled. The final page read _Martin and Ruthie Brewer_. The picture was of Martin and Ruthie at his senior prom. Mary remembered that night clearly. It was the night she had made amends with her family, and begun her more serious relationship with Ben. "Okay, so, Ruthie and Martin. They have four kids. Paul is the oldest, he's 18. He and Jason have been close for years, so you'll have to forgive him if he's a little hostile to Rebecca. Jay tells him everything, and no one knew anything about this, so he's a bit upset that Jason didn't tell him. Then there's Sophia, she's 14, and her latest obsession is with Hayden Christensen. He played Anakin Skywalker in the second and third Star Wars movies. Jessie is ten, and Sophia's worst enemy. Then there's Amanda, she's the youngest out of everyone, she's seven. She can get annoying at times though, but has Ruthie's distinct snooping quality."

"Mary." Lucy said groggily from the top of the stairs. "Is that you?"

Mary laughed, answering Lucy's question. "Not just me Luce."

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy squealed. "ROXANNE!"

"Oh my gosh! ROXANNE!" a voice mocked from behind her.

"Kevin!" Lucy whined.

"Kevin!" he tried to whine, but ended up laughing.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at her husband of 25 years, and ran downstairs to greet her friend.

"Alright Lu, you win." Kevin said, walking down the stairs at a bit of a slower pace than Lucy.

"It's so good to see you!" Lucy squealed. "How've you been? Where've you been? What've you been doing? How many kids do you have? How old are they? Tell me everything!"


	4. Chapter 3

_**Friends Reunited**_

_**A Future Generation Fanfiction by Norwegianchick101**_

**_Chapter Three: A Mother's Waffles_**

**LAST TIME ON 7th HEAVEN**

_"Yes!" Roxanne replied excitedly. "And I'm catching the Red Eye to Glen Oak on Jet Blue Airlines tonight. Mary's already hooked me up; I talked to her just ten minutes ago."_

_"Johansen Residence, Savannah speaking."_

_"MARY!" Roxanne yelled, running over to great her friend._

_"Hey. Where's everyone else?"_

_"Right here." Chandler said, coming up behind his wife, and turning to his kids. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet an old friend of your mother's and mine, Mary Kinkirk. Mary, these are our kids. Alyssa, Eric, and the twins, Luke and Shirley."_

_"Mary." Lucy said groggily from the top of the stairs. "Is that you?"_

_"It's so good to see you!" Lucy squealed. "How've you been? Where've you been? What've you been doing? How many kids do you have? How old are they? Tell me everything!"_

-------

Roxanne laughed. "Okay, well, Becca's our oldest, and then we have Eric, who you heard on the phone earlier. He'll be 18 in December. Oh, and Aly's 19, but she doesn't live at home either. She's going to be a sophomore at Penn State this year. And then we have our twins, Luke and Shirley. They're 11, and complete opposites."

"Who're complete opposites?" Ben asked, as he came downstairs.

Chandler's eyes widened, as he turned to Lucy. "Well Luce, sorry to cut your chit chat short, but we should be getting some sleep. And after all, isn't girls night out on Monday?"

Roxanne laughed, as Ben scowled. Mary, of course, was completely clueless. She may have been at Lucy's wedding, but she knew nothing about the fight.

"Oh, c'mon. Ben," Mary said, addressing her husband. "Have you met Chandler and Roxanne?"

Ben gulped. "Yeah, you could say that. We talked a bit at Luce and Kevin's wedding."

Kevin laughed. "You have GOT to be kidding me. Look Mary, I know you're Lucy's sister, and Roxanne is her best friend, but no one or no thing in the _entire_ world could get your husbands to get along. They didn't talk at the wedding. They mocked and ridiculed each other while beating each other up _before_ the wedding on the way from Vegas."

Mary glared at her husband, and gave Chandler an apologizing glance. "Well then," she told Kevin. "They'll just have to make a better effort to be friends.

Lucy snorted, as Chris came down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Lucy, Uncle Kevin," he said. "You _are_ aware that it's three o' clock in the morning, aren't you?"

Lucy laughed and nodded. "Chris, this is my best friend, Roxanne Richards-er-Hampton, and her husband Chandler. Gosh I'm gonna have to get used to that, but anyways; Roxanne, Chandler, this is my nephew, Christopher. I have a great idea! Chris, go wake everyone up, and I'll make some waffles!"

Chris raised his eyebrows, but did as he was told.

Upon entering the guest room, he was in shock. On the floor, stretched out in a sleeping bag, had to have been the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

It took a few minutes, but Chris finally came to his senses and shook his twin sister awake, pulling her out into the hall.

"Jill!" he whined. "Help!"

Jill laughed. "Um, Chris...are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, but um...I think I might like that girl in there. The one in the sleeping bag on the floor by Lindsay's bed."

"Chris, it'll be fine. But no matter what, you better get used to her. That's Alyssa; Becca's sister."

Chris groaned. "Oh well, Aunt Lucy's making waffles, and she wants everyone up."

Jill smiled. "Waffles? We had waffles this morning!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, but Aunt Lucy's makin 'em, and we're gonna eat 'em. Now c'mon, let's go."

It was then that Alyssa and Lindsay came out from the guest room.

"Jill?" Alyssa asked. "Is everything alright?"

Jill laughed and smiled at her brother. "Yeah, my Aunt Lucy's decided to make waffles, and that normally means she's up to something. She wants everyone up and downstairs now. Oh, and Aly, this is my brother Chris. Chris, this is Aly. Now move it people!"

Alyssa, Lindsay and Chris laughed as they began to run down the hall towards Savannah's old room.

----

"Oh no!" Simon growled at his wife. "I swore about a month before we started dating that I would never, ever eat another waffle as long as I lived. And I'm going to hold to that. In this family, waffles mean something. Now it may not be my mom, but waffles are waffles. I'm not gonna get up out of bed just to go to Lucy's and have waffles."

Rose smiled. "But Simon, I'd love to meet Chandler and Roxanne. I've heard so much about them.

----

"Ruth," Martin said. "Lucy wants us to come over for waffles."

"NEVER!" Ruthie yelled. "I remember the last time this family had waffles, and I'm pretty sure you do too. There is absolutely NO way I'm going to have _waffles_! Lucy doesn't just want to have waffles, there's some sort of scheme here."

Martin smiled at his wife. "True, but it's a good scheme, not a bad one. Trust me, I'd tell you now, but it's supposed to be a surprise."

Ruthie laughed as she went to wake her four children.

----

"WHAT?" Matt yelled at his brother. "NO WAY! Lucy wants to have _waffles_? You have GOT to be kidding me. The last thing this family wants _or_ needs is waffles!"

"That's exactly what I said, but I'm afraid there's no getting out of this one." Simon replied. "We might as well go, I mean, Roxanne _is_ Lucy's best friend, and Rebecca _will_ be our niece-in-law once she marries Jason, so we owe it to both of them to get to know the Hamptons better."

Matt smiled and patted his brother on the back. "Nice to see you're finally growing up Simon."

The two brothers laughed as they walked out of the garage apartment to meet their wives who had gone to wake up the children.

----

"Becca," Jason whispered in his fiancé's ear. "You gotta wake up hon. Mom's making waffles, and she wants the whole family there. Besides, your parents are in town, with all of your brothers and sisters as well. C'mon Becca!" he whined. "REBECCA LUCY HAMPTON! WAKE UP NOW!"

Jason sighed; he hoped he wouldn't be responsible for waking Becca up for work. But then again, that wouldn't be at three o' clock in the morning.

A smirk crossed his face as he got an idea. He sat down on the edge of her bed, and pressed his lips to hers.

Becca smiled and gave into the kiss, pulling him down to her.

"HA!" Jason said, pulling away. "Now Becca, love, not that I wouldn't _love_ to continue with that, but we've gotta get to Mom's A.S.A.P. or we're dead."

Becca laughed and kissed her fiancé softly on the cheek as she crossed over to her dresser, but Jason stopped her.

"Now now now. Rebecca Lucy Hampton! Don't tell me you've _never_ had waffles at three o' clock in the morning before!"

Becca frowned with mock hurt as she slapped him on the arm before turning back to the dresser, only to have Jason pull her back again.

"JAY!" she moaned.

"BECCA!" Jason moaned in reply. "You're _supposed_ to go in your pajamas. Otherwise it's not 3 o' clock in the morning waffles."

Becca raised her eyebrows and turned to the bathroom.

"Well then, I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind if I brushed my hair before we ate breakfast."

Jason laughed, and followed Rebecca to the bathroom and waited as she brushed her hair.

----

"MOM! DAD! ERIC! ALY! SHIRLEY! LUKE!" Becca cried as she ran over to the side of the table where her mother was sitting next to Lucy.

"Oh my gosh! How'd you get here so quickly?"

Roxanne laughed. "Well, let's just say the Camden clan has connections with almost everyone in Glen Oak. They've got people at the hospital, people at the airlines, people in the school system, people in real estate, people in the ministry, people in the police force, people in the fire department, people in the law forces, and, well, you get the point."

Becca smiled and looked to Savannah. The topic of the large size of the Camden family had reminded her of what Savannah had told her earlier.

_"Hey Becca," Savannah said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_"Sure." Becca said. "What do you wanna talk about?"_

_Savannah smiled and looked down at her abdomen._

_"Oh my gosh!" Becca squealed. "Are you-!"_

_Savannah nodded. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't know how to tell Josh."_

_"Just tell him, he'll be thrilled. Trust me."_

"Ahem." Savannah cleared her throat while turning to her husband after catching Becca's glance.

"Josh and I have an announcement to make, I know you already got an announcement from Becca and Jason at dinner, but this sort of came up this afternoon, or, well, this evening after dinner actually."

Becca rolled her eyes as Mary, Roxanne and Chandler cast each other knowing glances.

"And?" Mary asked slyly.

"Vannah's pregnant." Josh said. "We're gonna have a baby."

Lucy squealed and grasped Kevin into a tight hug, before running over to congratulate her daughter and son-in-law.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "I'm gonna be a grandma!"

The room roared with laughter and Ruthie started to pass around the waffles.


End file.
